The present invention relates generally to X-ray tube holders, and more specifically to an X-ray tube holder for X-raying structures inside the leading edge assembly of aircraft jet engine inlet cowls.
The internal parts of an aircraft jet engine are subject to large stresses and must be examined periodically so that fatigue damaged parts can be replaced before a catastrophic failure occurs. The inlet cowl anti-ice forward duct assembly, for example. is subject to vibration and high temperatures followed by cooling. The anti-ice forward duct assembly typically comprises welded titanium tubing connected by titanium connectors and attached inside the leading edge of the engine cowl by titanium, stainless steel or aluminum brackets and clips. Fatigue cracks, especially in the bracket assemblies, may easily develop. Regular inspection can reveal beginning cracks before a complete failure occurs. X-ray radiography is a particularly useful method for revealing such beginning cracks on installed engine parts. X-rays can reveal defects inside the part or on sections hidden because of attachment of the part to the engine. X-rays are also advantageous in that they often can be used through cowlings or other engine coverings so that the coverings do not have to be removed to perform the inspection.
Unfortunately, the advantages of X-rays are offset by the dangers to human aircraft mechanics from X-radiation exposure. procedures must be designed to protect the mechanics. Typically, a support structure is provided for mounting an X-ray tube in line with or perpendicular to the area to be radiographed so that the mechanic can remove himself to a safe area while the exposure is being made. Often, however, a requirement for regular X-ray inspection for various parts is made before suitable X-ray tube support structures are designed. Written Technical Orders are prepared stating, without further description, that appropriate AGE (applicable ground equipment) aids should be used. In many cases, a appropriate AGE does not even exist at the time the Technical Order is written. Aircraft mechanics frequently must improvise solutions at the time the X-ray exposures are made. Such improvised solutions are generally time consuming and less reliable than using apparatus made specifically for the job.
It is seen, therefore, that there is a need for X-ray tube holders for holding X-ray tubes in alignment to various aircraft sections for parts inspection.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an X-ray tube holder for an aircraft jet engine inlet cowl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an X-ray tube holder that is easily moved around the cowling to permit a series of X-ray radiographs to be taken at all recommended inspection points.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an X-ray tube holder that holds an X-ray tube at a pre-selected preferred angle to the cowl surface.
Another feature of the present invention is that it easily adapts to mount at other aircraft locations to provide for safe X-ray exposures.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is made from low cost parts and is easily fabricated.